Colder
by SooChan
Summary: Terkadang, Jimin ingin tahu isi pikiran Min Yoongi, pemikirannya, mimpi-mimpinya. Terkadang, Min Yoongi terlalu dingin, hingga Jimin ingin menghangatkannya. Tiada tahu dirinya sendiri sudah terlalu panas, hingga seseorang harus mendinginkannya. Yoongi / Jimin / YoonMin.


_._

 _._

 _._

I do not own any character

But, maybe, yea, Seokjin is mine.

.

.

.

Nope. Kidding.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

 _Colder_

 _Yoongi. Jimin. YoonMin_

 _©Soochan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Min Yoongi bersitatap, menatap pada nun jauh di sana. Tatapannya sendu, seperti telah hilang raganya dari dalam diri, hanya tertinggal kulit yang tiada bernyawa. Yoongi mendesah.

"Yoongi Hyung," Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap dengan maniknya yang takut-takut, sementara pipinya menggembung bersamaan dengan langkahnya yang mulai berjalan maju.

Eksistensinya terabaikan, Yoongi memilih danau yang tenang, seolah ia sudah tenggelam di dalam sana. "Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Aku membawakanmu makanan, kau mau makan sekarang? Aku bisa menyuapimu."

Yoongi berbalik, anak-anak rambutnya jatuh ke depan, dan ia tersenyum singkat sebelum berjalan pergi, merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan sebuah deguman yang kuat. Jimin beringsut. Menunggu-nunggu.

"Aku hanya sakit jiwa, bukan lumpuh."

Suaranya serak dan berat, mengawang di dalam pusaran udara, menyentak di dalam telinga Jimin sehingga ia makin menciut saja. Namun Jimin berpikir dua kali mengenai kelalaian tugas, menjadi perawat orang sakit jiwa memang memusingkan batin, fisik, atau pun pikirannya.

Tapi Min Yoongi tidak seperti yang orang lain katakan di luar-luar sana, pemuda itu jauh dari kata 'berbahaya'. Tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa lelaki itu mampu membunuh dan melukai orang. Jimin juga begitu.

"Aku juga membuatkan coklat panas," Jimin menaruh cangkir di atas meja di depan sofa, menunggukan sebuah reaksi, siapa kan tahu bahwa masakan tiada enak dirasa. Namun Min Yoongi berdiam hening, menaruh piring yang baru setengah habis dan menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Besok buatkan aku kopi."

"Kau sedang sulit tidur kan Hyung? Aku tidak mau ambil resiko kau insomnia parah dengan menambahi kafein, coklat enak kok."

"Buatkan aku kopi besok."

Jimin terdiam. Ia tidak mengangguk, namun agak mundur dari duduknya, ia berjongkok di depan meja, seperti seorang anjing saja –pikirnya. Dari kejauhan ia bisa mendengar suara-suara pohon menghentamkan tubuh, menghempaskan dedaunan dalam kebisingan alam.

Terkadang Yoongi pergi keluar dari pondok pengasingannya, membawa pulang beberapa bangkai tikus mati dan seekor burung yang sayapnya patah, terkadang berenang di danau, atau hanya berendam saja.

"Ah," Jimin tidak banyak bicara, ia menurut dan patuh, yang dikatakan Yoongi adalah sebuah perintah yang mutlak, tiada bisa ia menolak-nolakinya. "Hyung, aku harus pulang."

"Menginap di sini saja."

Jimin mengerutkan alis, tidak biasa mendapat tawaran semacam itu, ia sampai tak berkutik berpuluh detik lamanya, otaknya tak kuat melakukan proses pikiran setelah kalimat itu keluar dari si pucat, jadi Jimin bertanya, "maaf?"

Yoongi tidak mengulaingi perkataannya, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan selangkah-selangkah, pelan dan tiada niatan. Begitu Jimin sendirian di ruangan itu, maka ia menaruh kembali tas yang sudah diambilnya.

Min Yoongi terasa dingin, bahkan tanpa Jimin harus menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, Jimin sudah merasa menggigil terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

"Bukankah indah? Keluargamu pasti kaya sekali, sampai bisa mengirimkanmu ke sini."

Mereka duduk di depan tangga, menatap jauh ke dalam hutan, rerimbunan pohon berkukuh, sahut menyahut dengan dahan satu ke dahan yang lain. Jimin terkekeh. "Kupikir kau bakal membunuhku begitu aku sampai di sini, nyatanya kau enggak kelihatan berbahaya sama sekali."

"Hm, begitu?"

Manik itu jatuh langsung di wajah Jimin, membuat yang lebih muda tersentak kaget, entah tersipu hatinya, entah takut. Namun ia membuang wajah, dan Yoongi tersenyum kecil seperti biasa.

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak mengerti, namun tidak bertanya. Ia terdiam dan menatap langit yang menggantung, "orang sakit jiwa biasanya dikirim ke rumah sakit, kau bisa berada di sini, enak sekali."

"Ibuku dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa dan tidak pernah kembali," ia melanjutkan. Yoongi menyeruputkan kopinya dalam-dalam, hingga terdengarlah suara desakan air yang meraung masuk ke dalam mulut, serayaan terdengar sebuah desahan dengan gumpalan asap putih keluar dari mulut si pucat. Jimin tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan saat tidak tidur, Hyung?"

"Mencari manusia hidup," ia berkata, mungkin 'manusia hidup yang masih bisa kulihat' karena di sana sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, hanya satu bangunan yang berpangku kokoh pada tanah keluarga itu.

"Kau menemukannya, ah, aku kan, hidup."

"Kau tidak hidup."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau memakan pil anti-depresi, dan kau muntah tadi pagi, kemarin aku melihatmu menangis diluar. Kau bukan seperti orang hidup, kau seperti orang kacau."

"Itu bukan orang kacau, lagi pula kadang orang hidup kan juga punya masalah. Dan aku tidak mau dengar hal seperti itu darimu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Yoongi menaruh kopinya di atas tangga kayu, bunyi _tuk_ menjerit, dan laki-laki itu menatap Jimin lagi, maniknya jauh berada di dalam sana, seolah ia menatap dari dalam kepalanya, menembus sukma siapa saja, menekankan sebuah takut yang datang perlahan namun tiada bersuara-suara. "Aku suka kau, kok."

Tapi Jimin tidak takut kali itu, tatapan itu ia artikan 'seseorang yang perlu disayangi', jadi dia tersenyum dan membelai rambut Yoongi. "Kau kenapa sih sering bicara aneh, semua orang gila aneh, ya?"

Yoongi menurunkan tangan Jimin, kemudian mengusap pipi pemuda itu pelan.

"Namanya juga gila."

Jimin tergelak sebentar sebelum ia sempat melanjutkannya, berdirilah ia dari kayu susun itu, menarik napas, tidak jengah ia tatapi buraian alam, rasanya ia ingin duduk di sana semalaman. "Ayo, ini jam tidurmu, aku tidak mau kau kabur dan mencari bangkai tikus lagi."

Yoongi bangun, kopinya dibawakanlah oleh Jimin masuk ke dalam tanpa pria itu berujar apa-apa. Kadang Min Yoongi normal. Terkadang tidak. Itu yang membuat Jimin heran. Atau tertarik, ia terkadang tertarik pada hal-hal yang tidak normal, seperti ketika ia begitu penasaran apa yang di bawa Min Yoongi dari hutan, apa yang dikerjakan Min Yoongi ketika ia sedang berada dalam insomnianya, bahkan apa mimpinya.

Terkadang, Min Yoongi terlalu dingin, sampai Jimin ingin menghangatkannya.

.

.

.

.

"Ahk!"

Jimin merasakan tenggorokannya terbakar sesuatu, ia memuntahkan segala hal yang ia makan dua jam yang lalu seperti kesetanan. Matanya mengilat sakit, tandalah bahwa ia pening –pusing– dengan sederet hal yang terjadi.

Min Yoongi berdiri dekat pintu kamar mandi, entah cemas entah penasaran, mungkin Jimin hendak dibunuh dari belakang.

"Sakit?"

"Ehm, kadang tertekan itu membuatmu pusing, berat sekali sampai perutmu mual, kau pasti sering begitu."

"Ketika aku tertekan dan mual, aku memukul orang."

"Wah, itu kebiasaan yang jelek sekali," Jimin tertawa, menutup pintu kamar mandi dan bersandar di sana, menunggukan keredaan dari sederet sakit yang mendekamkan kepalanya, rasanya ia mau muntah lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa punya kebiasaan jelek, seperti kau yang sering menaruh gula terlalu banyak di kopi. Rasanya menggelikan, tapi karena aku tidak apa-apa meminumnya, ya jadi tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak paham kau bicara apa."

Min Yoongi berjongkok di depan Jimin yang masih memeluk lututnya, kemudian tanpa sebuah ucapan aba-aba, ia ambillah tubuh itu dan mendekapkannya dalam sebuah pelukan yang lama sekali. Jimin tergugup, ia merasakan sebuah lelehan besi panas sedang melewati tenggorokannya, ia sampai tidak sanggup berbicara suatu apa pun lagi, sehingga terdiam menjadi satu pilihan yang pikirannya tiada bisa menolak.

"Kenapa kau dikirim ke sini, Yoongi Hyung?"

"Aku membunuh orang kan, kata mereka?"

"Hm, orang yang membunuh orang harusnya masuk penjara."

"Aku tidak masuk penjara karena pengacaraku bilang aku gila."

Jimin terdiam, ia ingat cara ibunya berbicara, cara ia menitikan bilahan pisau di tangannya, cara perempuan itu menodongkan ujung pisau di kepala Jimin saat ia tidur, walaupun tak bergerak maju untuk menembus isi kepala si anak.

Yoongi membunuh ayahnya, ibu Jimin hampir membunuh Jimin sendiri, kemudian, Jimin pikir ia harus berhenti berurusan dengan orang-orang sinting ini, tidak ada habisnya, mereka membuat sinting dirinya pula.

Belakangan Jimin mendengar ayahnya akan dimasukkan ke dalam bui –lagi– setelah berhasil merampok di bank besar, dan dengan bodohnya tertangkap seperti teri di jalan di pinggiran kota Daegu, diperbodohi oleh kawannya sendiri.

Sekarang, di sekelilingnya, hanya ada kumpulan orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya. Bahkan yang menenangkannya sekarang adalah seorang pembunuh. Namun anak itu tidak mengerti pula, kenapa hawa dingin yang dibawakan Yoongi mendekapkan tubuhnya, merasuki sukma seperti sedang memadamkan api yang berkobar. Jimin terdiam.

"Aku mau kopi, kau mau?"

Jimin mengerutkan alis, ia ingin bilang kalau ia akan membuatkannya setelah peningnya reda, sebelum Yoongi melepaskan pelukan dan berdiri dengan sebuah gerakan malas, ia berdeham. "Aku yang buatkan."

Jimin tersenyum, ia tahu ia tidak sepantasnya merona oleh hal begini, atau setelah diperlakukan begitu oleh orang sinting –yang tampan, garis bawahi itu. Entah ia yang begitu menyedihkan karena dibelas kasihani oleh orang setengah waras, atau memang ia jadi ikut tidak waras juga, Jimin tidak tahu.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa bikin kopi, tidak susah. Lagi pula, aku sinting, bukan bodoh."

Jimin tersenyum, entah untuk suatu alasan apa, namun ia tersenyum. "Kau sering sekali berkata begitu."

"Kau suka yang manis, atau pahit?"

"Manis."

Hari ini sudah cukup pahit, ia ingin mengecap sedikit rasa yang lebih baik lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi Hyung! Ini musim dingin!"

Jimin hampir menjerit, rambutnya abu-abunya tenggelam bersama kelamnya salju malam, sementara suara hutan berderak dalam telinganya seperti mesin diesel yang baru saja diperbaiki. Ia memberikan selimut, mendorong yang lebih tua masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Lihat! Tanganmu biru!"

Jimin bergidik ngeri, apa yang dicari Min Yoongi di dalam hutan di cuaca begini, mencari mati?

"Hm," Yoongi terkekeh, tangannya menyentuh pipi Jimin sehingga sebelah sisi selimut di bahunya jatuh, menyentuh pinggiran sofa dengan tiada ada suara-suara. "Seperti yang kupikirkan."

"Hah?"

"Ini sudah dua bulan sejak ayahmu dipenjara, kan?"

Jimin terhenyak. Ia tidak tahu, belakangan ia lupa tanggal dan waktu. Belakangan, kerjaannya hanya pulang pergi dari rumahnya menuju rumah kayu di pinggiran danau itu. Ia mengerutkan alis seperti tidak bisa mengerti.

"Yah, sudah, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa di hutan," Yoongi mengangkat bahu, melepaskan takupan tangannya. "Hanya melamun saja."

Jimin menggeleng, ia ke dapur dan kembali lagi dengan coklat hangat, tepat setelah ia berteriak dan menyuruh laki-laki itu ganti baju, dan memandikan tubuhnya dengan air hangat. "Aku tidak mengerti perbuatanmu sama sekali."

Yoongi tersenyum lagi. Ia sering sekali tersenyum padahal. "Tidak usah mengerti juga tidak apa-apa."

Ketika Jimin duduk di sampingnya di depan perapian, bersila dan menatap cangkir masing-masing. Yoongi berputar, tiba-tiba membuka selimut yang menggelungi tubuhnya dan meraup Jimin masuk ke dalamnya.

Mereka kelihatan seperti gumpalan mochi berkepala dua. Konyol sekali.

"Aneh, dicuaca sedingin ini, kenapa tubuhmu hangat sekali?"

Jimin mendengarkan perkataan Yoongi dalam diam saja, tidak banyak berkata. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Yoongi bercengkrama dengan punggung berkaus hijau miliknya, sedangkan kepala si pucat di taruh di bahunya. Jimin kebingungan.

"Bahkan aromamu, dengan anehnya, terasa hangat. Kau memang seperti ini?"

"Kenapa kau masuk ke hutan Hyung?"

"Aku rindu jeritanmu."

"Jeritan?"

"Kau biasanya menjerit kalau aku berbuat konyol, itu menggemaskan sekali."

Lupakan menggemaskan, alih-alih merinding mendengarnya, Jimin merasakan perutnya tergelitik oleh kekonyolan perkataan Min Yoongi. Ia hanya mendenguskan sebuah tawa, terkikik kecil.

"Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Alasan yang seperti itu, kau membosankan dengan wajah stres begitu, lama-lama kau dikirim ke rumah jiwa betulan."

"Kau bicara seperti kau tidak gila saja."

Yoongi terkekeh, Jimin mendorong tubuh itu menjauh, pipinya memerah oleh hawa dingin, menjalar hingga kehidungnya, diam-diam ia merona oleh perkataan Yoongi. Diam-diam saja, berpura-pura bahwa hawa dinginlah yang menjadi pelaku kejahatan itu.

Mereka bermandikan cahaya perapian, seperti sedang merindukan kehangatan yang sudah lama sekali. Sedang titik salju mendesah bersama angin di luar sana, menari dengan muram bersama kelam malam.

"Kau juga menggemaskan ketika merona."

Jimin memalingkan wajah, rasanya bara api di selubung perapian meloncat keluar, memukul wajahnya seperti ketika dulu smp wajahnya tertinju bola kaki. Tapi yang ini tidak sakit, ia menikmati sensasi yang menggebu di dalam dadanya, berdebar dan hangat.

"Kemari," Yoongi memeluk lagi pemuda itu, memejamkan mata. "Bagaimana kalau tidur di sini saja?"

"Aku tidak mau tidur dengan posisi begini dengan orang setengah waras," Jimin bercanda, dan ia tahu Yoongi tidak akan menganggapnya serius.

"Aku cukup tampan, lho."

"Aku juga tampan."

"Tidak setampan aku, pipimu terlalu menggemaskan, kau menggemaskan sekali."

"Berhenti bilang aku menggemaskan."

Yoongi tertawa, bara api pecah, berderak jatuh ke dasar perapian dengan suara meretih yang lirih. Park Jimin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini apa sih, kenapa ia mau diperlakukan begini.

"Kalau begitu aku harus bilang apa?" Yoongi mengelus pundak Jimin, rasanya dingin, menyengat seperti listrik, namun membuatnya nyaman. "Apa aku harus bilang, kalau aku menyukaimu, oh tidak, mencintaimu?"

"Hm," Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, ia mengerti, kata itu begitu mudah tercerna sampai ketika kalimat itu mendekap dalam gendang telinganya, ia merasakan sebuah reaksi dari otaknya, tidak keruan, hampir pecah untuk memikirkan arti sebenarnya. "Apa sih, Hyung?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi, ingin meminta penjelasan ketika sebuah sebuah bibir meraup bibir, dan matanya melotot, terbuka dan tidak menutup selang beberapa saat. Kaget bukan main tubuhnya, baik tubuh maupun hatinya, bahkan tidak mampu menolak ciuman itu.

Namun ia memejamkan mata, seolah menerima –menerima?

Jimin terhenyak, hawa dingin disekitarnya merasuki, tubuh dingin Min Yoongi bertemu dengan tubuhnya, mereka begitu dekat, sampai Jimin tahu jarak diantara mereka sudah tidak ada lagi, secara harfiah atau tidak.

"Katakan," Yoongi berkata di sela lumatan, ya, lumatan. Tidak secara harfiah, namun rasanya memang seperti dilumat, di sini penulis harus menyelakan hal ini, lumatan ini tidak akan berlanjut jadi lumatan di tempat lain, atau jadi gigitan, atau kuluman, atau apa pun yang ada di pikiran kalian. Jimin tidak peduli pula, ia merasakan jeratan di bibirnya lepas, kemudian napasnya menjadi tersengal.

Yoongi menunggu.

Jimin bingung, laki-laki itu menunggu apa?

Pada detik selanjutnya, ia tahu, apa pikiran Min Yoongi. Ia tahu Min Yoongi tidak akan pernah melepaskan pelukan itu –tidak dengan arti sebenarnya. Jadi Jimin mengangkat bahu, terkikik.

"Apa aku gila kalau aku juga mencintaimu?"

Yoongi tersenyum, menggapai kepala Jimin, kemudian mendorongnya dengan lembut ke dalam dekapan yang membuat yang lebih muda bersenderlah di dada itu. Dan dagu Yoongi bersender pula di puncak kepala Jimin.

"Semua orang kadang gila dengan cinta mereka."

.

.

.

.

 _FIN_

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti. Untuk apa aku pakai kata gila sebanyak ini.

Atau membuat cerita tentang ketidakwarasan. Aku mungkin gila. Hm.

Dan lumatan, sebenarnya aku sendiri berpikir lebih. Ekhem.

.

.

See u, maybe a couple years later.

.

.

Nope.

Kidding, see u, in the story.

If I have a story to write.

.

.

.

Ah, aku punya sesuatu, semuanya, kalian semua, iya kalian.

Sudikah kiranya mengunjungi akun ini ; Yoonmin Babies

Demi keselamatan ibu pertiwi dan ibu peri/?

Author-author cakep nongkrong di sanah, is no regret until u get there, so, yea.

.

.

.

.

Okay, seriously, bye!


End file.
